Por causa de você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele a amava a distancia, mas logo percebe que teria que dar o primeiro passo para ela ver que ele a amava


**Por causa de você.**

**K.L.B.**

Draco Malfoy olhava para Hellen de longe, ele estava perdido na beleza daquela garota, desde que Hellen Drake Potter havia entrado naquele trem, Draco não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

**Só você não vê.**

**Finge que não sabe.**

**Que eu estou sofrendo.**

**Por causa de você.**

Ele ficava ali, naquela arvore, longe de todos vendo ela dançar como uma linda ninfa, fazendo o coração dele descompassar, ele se imaginava ao lado dela, fazendo-a sorrir, fazendo ela o amar.

**Sonhos que não vem.**

**Luzes da cidade.**

**Eu me sinto só.**

**Por causa de você.**

Quando ele vê Simas Finnigan se aproximar, e falar algo que a faz rir, ele sente seu coração se encher de tristeza e raiva, mas logo ele ouviu uma voz.

-Aquele poderia ser você –Draco se vira rapidamente e se vê de frente a Harry.

-Do... Do que você esta falando Harry? –

-Não banque o desentendido comigo Draco –Harry dá um sorriso maroto –Eu sei que você daria tudo para estar no lugar do Simas agora mesmo –ele aponta para a prima que ria muito junto com os amigos.

**Eu te quero tanto.**

**Tanto que nem sei dizer.**

-Como eu posso chegar lá e falar... –ele imita uma voz de sedutor -... Ola Srta Potter, eu estava ali te observando nos últimos 50 minutos e estou perdidamente apaixonado por você –ele faz uma careta ao que Harry ri silenciosamente –Acho que isso não funcionaria, sem falar... Que se eu aparecer... Você sabe o que o pelotão lá –ele aponta para o grupo de amigos que rodeavam Hellen –fariam comigo –Draco olha desanimado para a garota que conversava serenamente com os amigos.

**E a felicidade pra mim.**

**E nunca perder você.**

-Quem lhe disse para chegar de cabeça lá? –Harry falou calmamente ao que deixa Draco confuso.

-Mas... Você???-

-Mostre seu amor por ela –Harry começou, mas ao ver o olhar confuso em Draco, completa –Secretamente –.

-Secretamente? –Draco pensa, então cai a ficha –E claro... Um admirador secreto –

-Os sonserinos estão bem lentos este ano não? –Harry pergunta marotamente rindo ao ver a careta do amigo, logo ele vai em direção à prima e deixa o amigo pensando.

**Peço pra uma estrela.**

**Pra te convencer enfim.**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Hellen começa a receber diariamente cartas do admirador secreto, eram poemas e canções que ela gostava, a cada carta que ela recebia, ela ficava mais ansiosa para descobrir quem era.

-Não são suas não né Simas? –ela mostra uma carta que tinha acabado de receber, o garoto torce a cara e fala.

-Não... Eu não ficaria me escondendo... Eu falaria logo de cara que você e a garota mais linda de Hogwarts –Hellen nem liga para a cantada, ela apenas continuava a imaginar quem poderia ser o seu admirador.

**Que eu não sou ninguém sem você.**

**E não há você sem mim.**

Naquele dia, Hellen recebe uma carta do admirador, dentro do envelope, tinha uma gargantilha de ouro com um pendente em forma de estrela e um bilhete.

"Você quer saber quem sou?

Encontre-me na torre de Astronomia.

Apenas você poderá entrar.

Daquele que te ama, e futuramente não mais secreto ".

Hellen olha para todos os lados e não consegue achar ninguém suspeito.

**Peço pra uma estrela.**

**Pra te convencer enfim.**

Hellen sobe para a torre da Grifinória, suas amigas a ajudavam a se aprontar.

Hellen se esquece de avisar a Harry, pois eles iam se encontrar depois do jantar para uma conversa, ela desce até o salão principal, mas ela não o encontra, ao se virar para ir embora, seu olhar recai na mesa da Sonserina, ela nota que o "loirinho" não estava lá, no começo ela cria esperanças, mas logo ela descarta esta hipótese, ele deveria estar em uma sala praticando duelos para tentar enfrentar Harry de novo, ela se sentia triste por isso, ela achava que ele poderia ter mudado.

Ela esquece de tudo e vai até a torre de Astronomia.

**Que eu não sou ninguém sem você.**

**E não há você sem mim.**

Ao chegar lá, ela abre a porta e vê uma mesa de jantar romântico para dois, o lugar inteiro estava todo decorado, Hellen olha para todos os lados, mas ela não vê o admirador em lugar algum, ela se aproxima da mesa e encontra um bilhete.

-"Quer namorar comigo?" –assim que ela ouve alguém falando a frase que ela lia, ela se vira e se vê de frente a Draco Malfoy em vestes a rigor com um buquê de flores.

-Você? –No começo Hellen fica surpresa, mas logo ela dá um sorriso radiante –Você mudou não e? –ele afirma e os dois ficam um tempo conversando, ela descobre sobre a amizade secreta entre ele e Harry, os treinamentos secretos que eles faziam e ele ficou sabendo mais sobre ela, Hellen começa a ver que Draco não era o que os amigos falavam, eles ficaram umas boas horas conversando, logo eles se levantam para ir, mas Draco pergunta:

-Tenho uma resposta para o meu pedido? –Hellen sorri marotamente.

-Esta chegando no sim –Ela o beija apaixonadamente e deixa o garoto abobado –até o próximo encontro Drac –e vai embora.

Na torre da Grifinória, um garoto de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos verdes esmeraldas sorri ao ver o mapa do maroto, onde ele via Hellen vindo para a torre e um Draco Malfoy parado na torre de Astronomia com os dizeres.

-GAROTO APAIXONADO, TEMPORARIAMENTE FORA DE SERVIÇO –

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA PEQUENA LILY..RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS MINHA LINDINHA.RSRS VO SEMPRE TE LEVAR NO CORAÇAO.RSRSRSRS**


End file.
